Silence
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Casey MacDonald loses her voice after a taxi accident. She is taken to the hospital and there she Derek Venturi a boy who leg got broken by jealous peers.They write eachother letters through a bomb shelter wall. They promise to meet again Christmas 2006.
1. We Made a Promise

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 3**__**rd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**SILENCE**

Chapter 1: We made a promise

_Casey's POV_

"Have you heard of a story called Lucky Star? It is a place called Lucky Star and it is also a code. When you make the I Love You hand gesture on both hand and connect them together with the folded fingers, the ones who have loved us, the ones who have left us, will learn of how much we miss them. And then…they will bless us." Casey walked down the beach. Her chestnut hair flowing as the wind blew. The waves crashed and the scent of the sea was sensational. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Everytime I look at the sky… I remember the boy…whom I can never forget." She raised up her hands and made the Lucky Star hand gesture. "It was he who gave me the best memories of my life."

_**-Flashback-**_(everything before and after flashbacks is 2006)

"My father was Italian. He died when I was little. So.. my mom took me to her hometown in Canada. We relied on roasted meat with rice, my dad's favorite food, to make money. I liked to stay by my mom and watch her cook the food. Sometimes I'd stick beside her and ask about my dad. While listening to her excitedly tell me stories about him, I felt really happy and fortunate. My neighbor was my dad's old business partner. He took care of us and loved me as his own. He had a son named Sam who was very mischievous. Me and Sam first started out as close friends and then we started going out a bit. My mom really wanted me to go to a very nice school and soon the day came. We earned enough money and I was able to go to an all girls boarding school in St. Catherines Canada. My mom and I wrote to each other and she said she met a nice man and he proposed. I was really happy for her. She also said that the man was divorced and had 3 children. There was a boy my age who was 15 and a set of twins. A girl and boy who were 12 years old. I was excited. I would now have step siblings. I was doing well in school. I had straight A's. I started studying cooking and was doing really well. One day I got two letters. One was from my mom she said that the wedding date was set and she wanted me to come but I wrote back saying I couldn't come but she should go ahead with the wedding. I wanted her to be happy and start a mew and beautiful life without troubles. So after some time of arguing, my mom finally went through. In two weeks there would be spring break and I would be able to go home and meet the family. The second letter was from Sam. He wrote saying he was sent to military school to learn discipline. I was happy for him."

"Apparently Sam didn't learn anything at the school because he showed up in St. Catherines one day and he talked me into skipping class. We decided to go swim in Lake Ontario. We took a taxi and on the way there, we got into and accident. As I saw the other car coming, I screamed just as we were hit. We crawled out of the car, and he carried me all the way to the hospital. I was bleeding and bruised. I was crying but there was no sound. I was scared and thought I was going to die. '_Doctor! Doctor!_ Sam called as he ran into the hospital with all his strength. At the hospital, the doctor told my mom that because I was extremely frightened I could not talk for now. They did a lot of examinations and I ate a lot of medicine. But it did nothing. _'Casey is Nora's only precious daughter! If Casey is mute for the rest of her life, you are going to take care of her for life! _I could hear Sam's dad yelling at him. I was the first time that I saw Sam blame himself so much that he could not say anything. As I lay on the hospital bed, I could not believe that for the rest of my life I would probably be mute. I ran onto the hospital rooftop and tried to yell as loud as I could. But nothing happened. I suddenly felt so alone. So helpless. Like an alien from outer space. Unable to communicate with the humans on Earth, even though they could understand the humans. So, at a secret place (the bomb shelter), I placed a note knowing fully well that it could not happen. Yet, I still waited. For one day when an alien friend may come along and make me fell not alone again. (There was a space in the wall where you could pull out a brick and then replace it again.)"

"Unexpectedly, in that same afternoon there came a message from an alien. He said he was a Martian. I really wanted to meet him I wanted to see what a Martian looked like. The next day when I went to place a letter, I heard the door open and there stood a boy in front of me on crutches. We stood there in silence looking at each other. I looked down and saw that he was a Martian with a leg cast. _'It's you…' _ he suddenly said. I looked up at him. _'You are the one who laced the letter here.' _He said as he came closer. I then stretched out my hand and gave him the letter I was about to put in. He took the letter. _'Ah!' _ he suddenly screamed and jumped back knocking into a shelf. I turned around and saw a cockroach. I squashed it and smiled. _'Cockroaches are Martians' arch enemies.' _He said. Meeting the real him was a disappointment. He was not like what I had imagined. He was completely unalike. He was a Martian who was scared of cockroaches. He then ran off as I looked on. Until the day I saw him with headphones on. Lonely and leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. As if he was the last person on Earth. I finally understood why he was a Martian. Because the Martians, who live outside Earth, would be lonely."

"Balconies were another secret place for Martians. One evening on the roof of the hospital he was sitting there alone. I came and sat next to him. He turned and smiled a weak smile. _'you came here to eat as well?' _I smiled and nodded. We would meet there unexpectedly. He saw the rice with roast meat that my mom made and he said he wanted to swap with me. While watching him eat with delight, I thought that in Mars, there was no roast meat with rice. _'Its delicious.' _ He said. But he asked a question that a Martian would definitely not ask. _'Since we're friends, what is your name? My name is Derek Venturi.' _ I looked at him disappointed them took a pad of paper I carry around. I deliberately wrote down my Italian name. He stared at it for a while as I smirked. _'oh, you're Italian?' _ he asked. I nodded. _'No wonder why you don't like to talk. Your English must sound weird.' _ We stood there smiling at each other. The second day after I made a new friend, my mom was on her way to the hospital with rice and roast meat for me. She was in a car accident and was taken to the emergency room. _'I will take care of Casey, don't worry.' _Said Sam's dad. He didn't know who my new step father was and neither did I yet. My mother hasn't introduced us yet. We were supposed to all have dinner together after I was discharged. This time I felt like a had really lost everything. Even if I was able to speak again, what is the point in that? Mom would not be able to hear it. I cried for days."

"The Martian seemed to know about my sorrow. As I sat on the rooftop, he came and put his jacket on my shoulders. In order to make me feel better, he told me a story about Lucky Star. '_But to Martians, there is no difference between life and death. Because the people who leave this world, will fly to that place.' _He said. He then make the Lucky Star hand gesture. I came up and did it too. Then I put it to my heart as he said, _'This is the hand gesture only Martians know. This is a place Martians call Star. You can also call it Lucky Star. The people who have left this world, will all live in Lucky Star. They will hang in the sky and blink at you. Your mom is definitely living in Lucky Star. She knows that you don't like to talk. So that's why every night she'll hang on the sky, always flashing. Smiling while talking to you. Did you know the people who get to live on Lucky Star are all good people? The most important thing is that their hearts and our hearts are connected. As long as you and the people of Lucky Star loved each other and missed each other then the will always live inside your heart.' _ A tear ran down my cheek when I heard those words. I remembered how my mother told me that when she talked about father. _'Hey, your mom wouldn't want you to cry so much.' _ With that we wiped the tears from my eyes. _'She hoped that you would live happily. Do you know that today is Christmas Eve? _ He asked. _'Do you hear singing? This singing, doesn't seem like its coming from Lucky Star.' _ And so we followed the singing to a small church. While listening to the sounds from Lucky Star, I felt like I was beside my mom, watching her make rice with roasted chicken. I got a feeling of happiness. It warmed my ice cold heart. Derek then took my hand and we stood there listening to the singing. He shared with me his favorite song under that tree and we held hands. He said this was a song that belonged to Martians.

"Suddenly he asked, _'Do you have enough courage to follow me to a far away place of adventure?' _ And so he secretly took me out of the hospital. We rode on the Martian adventure tour. With the Martian, I had the happiest day of my life. _"Did you have fun today?' _ he asked as we sat to rest at the entrance to the park. I nodded with a smile. _'Then lets take a photo for memory." _ Back at our secret place we sat and talked. _"Which one did you like the most?' _he asked. I sat there thinking. _'Hey that's not fair .Why don't you ever talk? Fine then, I won't talk either. Talking is so tiring. We can use writing from now on.' _ I nodded. We wrote down what we wanted to tell each person. Then put the letters in the whole and put the brick onto place. _'one year…too uncreative. 5 years…not exciting enough. Let's just wait till we are a bit older, and then come back and uncover the mystery.' _I nodded._ '25 years old is old enough right?'_ He counted on his fingers. _'Then at Christmas in 2006 we'll come back to uncover the mystery.' _ I smiled and nodded. _'When that time comes will you really come back?' _ he asked. I thought a minute and then nodded with a smile. _'So…do you like me?' _ he asked. I looked down. _'you…you don't have to answer now. You can reply tomorrow. It's late, I have to go.' _ With that he turned and left. Its not that I didn't want to reply, I was only thinking: how does a Martian express what he likes? But he ran off before I could right down my answer. I wanted to tell him that he is my only friend. I wanted to tell him that I really like this friend. This person was the same as me. A friend of an alien. At the time I did not know that it was goodbye. It would make the late answer unable to be answered forever. I placed the note into the whole. That day, I learned of his transfer. I could not let him go like that. I had to tell him my answer. I asked Doctor Smith for help. He kind of understood that it was important for me to find Derek. _'Doctor is there something wrong?' _ asked the care taker of Derek. _'I know he is transferring today. I was hoping that before he transfers I can do some x-ray tests. It's pretty quick can you please wait? I'll send him back as soon as I can. _ With that he grabbed Derek and put him in a wheelchair. He took Derek to the elevator. _"Your little girlfriend asked me for help. I can only give you a short amount of time. The rest is up to you.' _Said the doctor. _'Thank you' _said Derek. I was waiting impatiently at the shelter. I could finally see him again. At out secret place. As I was about to write something on my pad, he rushed and grabbed it from me. He wrote down his phone number and left. _'Remember to call me.' _ He yelled back. He seemed to be in a hurry. I ran after him but I tripped. I could only watch him leave as he looked out the window looking back at me. I really wanted to tell him my answer. The answer I could not say in time.

_**-End of Flash back-**_

"I remember our 2006 Christmas promise. I also remember the hand gesture he taught me. Lucky Star.

_**­-Flashback-**_

'_Lets go home.' _ Said Sam's dad. Not long after I left the hospital as well. I lived in Sam's house. I thought about the person called Derek Venturi, the Martian friend. While looking at the phone number on the message, I gathered up my courage and dialed. _'Hello? Hello?' _came Derek's eager voice on the other line. I could only stay quiet. So I hung up. I don't know why. Hearing his voice made me feel even gloomier, because I could only reply back to him with silence. It was a long winter. Uncle John (Sam's dad) and Sam took care of me. But at school, since I was unable to speak I was often bullied. (she is now in a regular school, as well as Sam.) No matter where I was, Sam always protected me. He also gave me a whistle._ 'I don't know how long you are going to live but… no matter what happens use that to call me and I will come for sure.' _He said. Under their care, I once again felt the warm feeling of being in a family. In order to help me recover, Uncle John decided to move to Toronto. (They used to live in Oshawa). I really wanted to tell my Martian friend. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not find that piece of paper with his number. It was not until I looked all over the place that I realized that I lost another precious thing. I ran out and I didn't stop running until I'd reached the big tree where we once listened to Martian's music together. I faced the sky and I tried to find My mom's Lucky Star. I wanted to tell mom if the sorrow I felt inside of me. But I couldn't make a sound. Before we left for Toronto, We visited mom's restaurant to say my final goodbye. At that moment it seemed like everything has returned to the way it was before. '_Mom don't worry, I won't blame myself. I will be strong, and more courageous that anyone else. I will be fine.' _I signed and went into the truck. _'Okay, lets make a step towards our new life' _said Uncle John. At that time, I didn't know that the Martian, under his father's wishes, was about to attend school in California. The first day after we left, he'd also come here. We passed each other, yet we missed our chance to say goodbye.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

I only know that I need to goodbye to my painful past, so then I can happily move on when Christmas in 2006 comes. When I meet that Martian again. The one who called himself, the Martian in the cast. He will see, the happy and carefree me." Casey ran down the beach. Her hair flowing. She was happy as it was 2006. Christmas was months away. Soon she would meet him again.

_**I hope you liked it. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 2 coming soon!!!**_


	2. The Encounter

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took so long. I was really busy with school work, and college work. I am now going to be graduating soon. Yay me! I hope to update all my other stories too. So stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**SILENCE**

Chapter 2: The Encounter

_**Previously:**_  
_**I only know that I need to goodbye to my painful past, so then I can happily move on when Christmas in 2006 comes. When I meet that Martian again. The one who called himself, the Martian in the cast. He will see, the happy and carefree me." Casey ran down the beach. Her hair flowing. She was happy as it was 2006. Christmas was months away. Soon she would meet him again.**_

_What is hidden in the air?  
There is a little Romantic feeling  
Standing Beside you  
Everything seems so big  
I'm still waiting for you  
To silently love me  
As long as you are with me  
It is enough  
You are always waiting for me  
The quiet warmth  
Holding hands like this  
Silently staring at the sky  
Have to remember the promise we made that day  
The instantly lit firework  
Belongs to us  
I'm still waiting for you  
For the silent warmth  
With hand in hand  
Silently staring at the sky  
Silently holding hands  
Is the simplest dream_

**Summer 2006**

A young man, somewhere in his 20s, was swimming in his private pool. He dove out from under the water gracefully and shook his dark hair. The water leaving his hair sprayed out in a beautiful array of drops. It was as if they were dancing. "Young Master. Hurry. There are a lot of people waiting to start the meeting." Said the care taker. The young man came out of the pool putting on a robe and took the towel the care taker handed him. He wiped his face and dried his hair smiling. "You nag more as you get older." He said giving back the towel and leaving. The care taker watched him go and smiled.

Outside a small house stood a small Volkswagen van. Casey, now 25 years old, ran out cheerfully to the van carrying a pot. She placed it inside the opening, where there were many other pots and pans. There were a lot of seasonings too. Casey checked all the utensils and mixed the sauce. From outside the house came Sam. He was also in his 20s. But older than her. He peeked from behind the van and carefully, or so he thought, snuck out and walked the other way. At that moment Casey saw him and blew the whistle he gave her many years ago, making his stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around. She motioned him to "Come here…" He came up to her looking back to where he was going. "Come and help" she motioned in sign language. "I have something I have to do. See you later." He said putting his hand on her shoulder and ran off. "See you later!" Casey put her hands on her side and sighed smirking. A cover came down in the opening in the van and we notice that it says Sunny Kitchen. Casey drives happily with Uncle John into the city. Her driving isn't really….how should I say it…Safe? When turning, Uncle John seems to hold on to his dear life.

Also driving in a black Cadillac, having his own driver was the Young Master. His expression was that of sorrow and longing. "I heard that the new CEO has just come back from London." "Yeah". "He's only 20-something and he's the CEO already." "It's just because his dad's got money." This was a conversation between two female workers at a company. The young masters expression hasn't changed as he was still driving toward his destination. Sunny Kitchen drove up to a beautiful building. "Okay, I'm off to work." Said Uncle John getting out of the van. "Remember to ask the doctor why you keep having fevers after taking that medicine." "Okay," Casey motioned him off to work. "And-" Uncle John started. "You're going to be late," Casey motioned at his watch. "Okay, bye." He shut the door and she drove off. "Hey! Drive slower," he yelled after her. Right after he went inside a nice black Cadillac drove up to the building. Inside Uncle John was searching his jacket pocket for something. As Casey kept driving out, she glanced at the seat next to her where Uncle John sat and noticed his work badge that he absolutely had to have. Back at the building the driver opened the back door for the Young Master to come out. Casey came running toward the building with the badge in her hand. As she was about to enter the building her hand got hit by a purse of a lady coming out, making the badge drop from her hands onto the step.

Casey nodded politely at the lady as to apologize and went to pick up the badge. Just as she was about to someone stepped on it. She slowly looked up and moved her chestnut hair out of her face, only to be face to face with the young master. He stared at her with this dreamy look in his eyes. Both were like in a trance. Staring straight in each others eyes. Time seemed to have stopped for both of them. Then Casey snapped out and slowly looked back down to where his foot was on Uncle John's badge. He carefully followed her gaze. He lifted his foot off of it, squatted down and handed her the badge with as smirk. Casey eagerly took and was about to thank him but he got up and left into the building leaving her standing in awe. She sighed and looked at the badge. Just then Uncle John came out of the building. "Casey, I…" he started and saw the badge in her hands. She handed it to him. "Thank goodness you found it." He said nervously. "Or else I wouldn't be able to check in." Casey smiled "Remember it next time" she motioned to her head. He patted her head and went inside. Casey waved back and let out a sigh of relief with a smile. For a moment she thought back to the guy she saw, but shook her head and happily skipped back to her van.

Inside the office the Young Master sat with a gloomy and thoughtful look on his face. "CEO, the meeting is starting." Said a young lady. Not moving his head he moved his eyes to the corner. Inside a meeting room everyone was busy with their paperwork when Young Master came in. When everyone saw him they instantly stopped what they were doing and the room became quiet. It was so quiet you probably could hear a pin drop onto the carpet. He slowly moved to the empty seat where the CEO is supposed to sit and sat down. Just then a man stood up and said, "Let's all welcome the new CEO." And everybody stood up clapping. CEO stood up and walked silently to the window. He carefully tugged on a string pulling up the blinds. He ran his finger on the window leaving a mark, showing how dusty the window was. "When there's a curtain in place," he started while rubbing off the dust off his finger and everyone still stood and watched him. "You can never see the dirtiness of the window." Some people looked a little bit annoyed. He turned around to look at them. His expression was the same as always. He wasn't happy but always serious. "Change the cleaning company we are using now." He said. "Yes", said one of the men. "Everyone has lost blood before right?" he asked. Everyone just stood there waiting what he would say next. "Losing blood is a healthy process. It cycles out the old blood from our body so that there would be more new and healthier blood cells. My responsibility is to create blood for the company. So my first move…" he said looking around. "…will be to get rid of the useless blood." Everyone started looking around and murmuring. The CEO looked at his watch. "Before 10 o'clock, please send me the report of each department's supervisor." With that he walked towards the door to leave. "Mr. CEO, isn't the deadline a little rushed?" asked one of the workers. The CEO turned to him half way. "Before 10. Or else you will be the useless blood." With that said. He left.

Outside in the city, Sam joyfully walked. Back next to the company Casey stood and with all her might blew on the whistle. Sam stopped in his tracks and listened. He smiled and ran toward the sound. Casey put her hands on her hips and huffed looking around. She walked back to the van. Casey was really busy cooking food, when a hand was stuck in her face with a cell phone. "For you." Said Sam. Casey sighed annoyingly. "You're wasting money again," she motioned. "What wasting?" Sam said. "everyone uses it." He tried to assure her. "Look it's so pretty." He said showing her the phone. She just looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Dad's number and mine are all in there." He continued. "you just have to press this." He said pointing at the keypad. "and also it can take photos." He added when he saw she wasn't a bit moved. He grabbed her shoulder and smiled posing for the camera but she pushed him away annoyingly. "We are…" she started. "Don't be so annoying." Sam interrupted. "Don't be like an old grandma. Just take it." He said placing the phone in her hands. She finally gave in. "Say thank you." Sam said. "Thank you." She motioned. He nodded and pointed at his lips but was almost smacked by her.

Back at the office building, Uncle John was going toward the CEOs office. "Mr. Weyman, please take a seat." Said a secretary motioning at the chairs. He nodded politely and took a seat taking a peak into the office. He started to look through his report. Inside the office the CEO was talking with one of the supervisor's. The CEO got up from his chair and faced the window. The supervisor was telling him something and then slammed his report on the desk making Uncle John jump in the waiting room. The door opens and the man comes out. "Mr. Davis." Says Uncle John standing up. The man looks at him and stomps off muttering. "What a creep!" The secretary walks up and motions him to go inside. "Mr. Weyman, please enter." He follows her into the office. "Mr. CEO" he says coming in. "Sit" comes a response. "Thank you." Uncle John answers politely and carefully takes his seat. "Mr. Weyman, you are right on time." Says the CEO not looking up from the report. "Yes" Weyman says. "I've looked at your check in and out times for over these past few years. I admire it." He continues finally looking up at him. Weyman shifts in his seat and fixes his tie. "everyone morning you come at 8 o'clock and leave at 5 o'clock." CEO says seriously. "yes." Says Weyman with a smile. "but I noticed something really interesting." Continues CEO getting up from his chair and walking around the office. "If… I check out at 5 o'clock everyday, this means I have to leave early to get to the check out machine on time." Uncle John's smile disappears to fear and follows his gaze at the CEO. The CEO turns around to him. "how far is your desk from the machine? 10 minutes?" Weyman wanted to say something in his defense but was cut off. "Mr. CEO, I…" "It's the same in the morning then. You check in at 8 and then walk to your desk. That also takes 10 minutes. So…" he continues and walks back toward his desk. "Everyday you waste 20 minutes of the company's time. Adding up these 9 years, does it not give the company a big loss?" "But I…" "Wasting is one thing. If you could've produced something other than wasting time, I believe the company would have admired you for your effort." Uncle John stared in shock. "I have seen your report for this year." Continues the CEO. "it's so-so. Your work capacity is ok." "Mr. CEO I can explain." He finally cut in. The report was dropped on the desk. "you don't need to explain. The numbers have said enough." Said the CEO with a stern look. "The company will pay you this month. The retirement funds will also be paid directly into your account." Said the CEO sitting back down. "Your job…" the CEO says looking up. "…ends now."

Uncle John looks at him speechless. "Mr. CEO I will…I will not explain anymore. But no matter what you must give me another chance. Mr. CEO I really can't do without this job. Really." "Your are a time keeper." Said the CEO pointing his pen at him. "you should know how important time is. Please do not take up anymore of mine." Uncle John slowly walked to the door and opened it. He turned back toward the CEO. "Young Man, I'll give you some advice. The world does not move on just numbers alone. Perhaps you have not experienced the pain of not having a second chance. One day, you'll experience the pain of not being able to redeem yourself. You will then know how cruel you are." With that he leaves the CEO looking with a thoughtful sad look. But he still continues on looking through reports.

_**Note: If you didn't get it already, Young Master is the CEO. So I will be using Young Master only when someone calls him that. Otherwise for now CEO.**_

_**(the lyrics at the beginning are a translation of the opening song called Silently by Jing Jing De.)**_

**I hope you liked it. I also hope it wasn't confusing. I kept going back and forth between scenes. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 3 coming soon!! And this time it will be soon. /**


	3. Revenge

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long

**Author's Note:**** I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Sorry if it may have spelling mistakes that I didn't correct. I was typing really fast. I hope to start another story soon. So stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**SILENCE**

Chapter 3: Revenge

_**Previously:**_  
_** "Young Man, I'll give you some advice. The world does not move on just numbers alone. Perhaps you have not experienced the pain of not having a second chance. One day, you'll experience the pain of not being able to redeem yourself. You will then know how cruel you are." With that he leaves the CEO looking with a thoughtful sad look. But he still continues on looking through reports.**_

Outside the office building Casey and Sam standing by the Sunny Kitchen. Casey gave Sam a brown paper bag. "Give this lunch to Uncle John." She motioned. Sam nodded and then eagerly grabbed her cell phone. "Try calling me." She grabs it. "Go!" "Try OK?" "Just go" "You have to have sincerity." She turns him around and pushes him. "I want to receive your phone call!" "Come back quickly." She motions to him. She turns towards the van looking at the phone and smiles. Back at the office Uncle John is packing up his stuff when Sam comes in smiling. "Lunch is here." When the man doesn't respond Sam noticed what he is doing. "Why are you packing?" He sits down and sighs.

"Fired?!" motions Casey to Sam. He nods. "Please hurry up." Comes the voice of a customer. They both nod. "sorry." Sam bends towards Casey, "Let me tell you, I can tell that he wasn't happy." Casey finishes packing the lunch and hands it to the woman waiting. "sorry" she motions. "Thank you." Casey turns sadly back toward the van. All of a sudden she runs up and motions, "Lets pack up." "Now?" asks a surprised Sam. "Yes" she nods determinably. "This is not good." Says Sam trying to catch up with Casey who is practically flying toward the office building. "Casey, listen to me. Seriously listen to me!" he yells. "Lets calm down ok?" he stand in front of the door blocking her way. "Don't you often say, think before you do something?" he asks her pleadingly. "so that's why we should think carefully about this. We should do home and think of a good plan." He says taking her arm and trying to lead her away. She moves his arm and stomps on his foot leaving his holding his foot in pain as she enters the building. "Case!" Sam runs after her, as well as he could.

Two guards are standing next to a desk talking when Casey comes up to one of them and taps him on the shoulder. "Where is your CEO." She motions. Sam quickly grabs her. "She found the wrong place." He says trying to pull her away. "let's leave, let's leave." She stomps on his hurt foot again. "She asked where your CEO is." He says in pain. "Are you looking for our CEO?" asked the guard. "Do you have an appointment?" Casey just continues stubbornly with her question. "Where's your CEO!" Sam comes up to her and she motions to him. "Ask him." "Just tell her quickly!" he yells at them. "who are you people?" asks the guard. On the other side of the lobby, The CEO come out of the elevator with a group of men looking through a folder. "Don't worry about who we are." Casey motions as Sam speaks. "Just quickly tell you CEO to come out here." The CEO heard them and looked up to see the guards trying to push Casey and Sam out of the building. "What are you doing? Don't push!" yelled Sam. "If he doesn't come out, he's a coward, an idiot, a scaredy cat!" yells Sam. The CEO stops in his tracks, "What do you want with me?" he asks. Casey shrugs off one of the guards hands angrily and they step aside. The CEO sees her and holds back a smirk. She looks up at him and is shocked. He slowly walks up to her. "What is the matter?" In an instant Casey took a step closer to him and started motioning with frustration. "Why don't you listed to people's explanations before firing them? Don't you have ears?" He looks at her in amazement not understanding what she is doing. "She said, you should listen to explanations before firing workers," translated Sam. "So it's just trouble makers," the CEO says and turns towards the guards. Casey looked shocked. "If you do not get rid of these people in under a minute, you won't have to come tomorrow." He said. "Yes." Said the guard. With that the CEO left the building and was seated into the car . Casey wanted to follow him but the guards stopped her. "We will definitely find you!" yelled Sam as they were pushed back not to follow. Then the car drove off.

That evening all three, Sam, Casey, and Uncle John, sat sulking. Suddenly Casey got up and stormed off to her room. Sam wanted to follow her but his dad stopped him. "Don't sit down. I'll talk to her." Casey was sitting at her desk when Uncle John came in. He patted her on the back. "Casey. Don't be angry anymore. Retiring a bit early and enjoying a little bit of peace an quiet is actually pretty good. So don't make trouble with those people that don't respect anyone. We have things to do as well." She sighed. Then he put an article on her desk. "Look in Prince Edward Island(PEI) there is a super doctor. He specializes in curing hard to cure sicknesses. We can go and try." He sat down on her bed and she turned to him. "I think that being unable to speak is pretty good," she motioned. "I don't want to see a doctor." "No, Uncle John will listen to you on everything, but on this you have to listen to me." He said. She smiled. "Fine, but wait until I have saved up enough money." He smirked. "No need," he said. "They say that in times of need God will help us. I've calculated it. I will receive at least 50,000 dollars for retiring. It's just enough to got to PEI to see the doctor." "No way, that money is Uncle John's retirement fund." He shook his head. Uncle John has you. Why do I need retirement money? Aren't you going to take care of me?" Casey smiled. "I'll take care of you for life," she motioned. "That's right, so what is there to be scared of?" he asked. "Alright, goodnight." With that he left leaving her to ponder on what they just talked about. She looked up at the night sky, _'Mom, Uncle John is so nice to me. How can I ever repay him back?'_

Several days past, Sam and Casey were standing by their Sunny Kitchen van but no customers were coming by. Then a lady came passing by and Sam went after her. "Miss!" she turned around. "Aren't you going to eat something today?" "I nearly died because of you people yesterday," she said. "That's why I'm not eating today." She turned and left leaving him speechless. "There are still a lot of noodles left, such a waste," he told Casey while walking up to her and pointing into the van. Then it dawned in Casey. She smiled excitedly. "I won't let it go to waste," she motioned excitedly. He gave her a curious look.

Inside the office building, the CEO was working on his papers. "Mr. CEO, your coffee," said his secretary placing a tray on his desk. "This Roast Meat shop isn't good, change it next time," he told her. "Yes", with that she left. He looked at his computer screen and saw his messenger screen pop up.  
**Gold Shine says: (((((  
**He smiles lightly.  
**News0002 says: What?  
Gold Shine says: I was yelled at by my boss.  
News0002 says: Serves you right. I told you to come work here. It's your own fault you didn't want to.  
Gold Shine says: What's wrong with wanting to prove my ability?  
**He smirks looking around.  
**News0002 says: Then continue to be yelled at.**

Somewhere on the other side, from where the conversation started, a young lady in her 20s, put her head on her desk. A picture of her and the CEO is standing next to the computer screen. The CEO stares at the screen and types.  
**News0002 says: You crying?  
**The girl lifts her head and yells at the screen into the webcam. "Not yet Derek Venturi." He stares with a smirk on his face. "Right now your girlfriend wants to eat a big meal," she continues. "I'll eat and eat till I make myself into and idiot." Derek could barely hold back his laughter.

_**Please excuse the interruption of this story: If you need help, you are confused. The Young Master is the CEO and the CEO is Derek Venturi and Derek Venturi is the Young Master. Also the girl he was talking to is Kendra. I don't want to use the phrase 'the girl from before' so I'll just tell you now. Now back to our story.**_

Derek's car pulls up to a restaurant and the driver opens the door for him. Right behind them pulled up Casey and Derek in their Sunny Kitchen van. They watched Derek fix his tux jacket and do in. Sam looked at Casey un easily. "Relax," she motioned and left the van with a smile. Inside the restaurant Derek sits at the table reading a newspaper completely oblivious to what is going on outside. Meanwhile, Casey carefully and slowly walks up to Derek's car with a pot full of noodles watching Derek to make sure he doesn't look up from his newspaper reading. In the distance, Kendra was walking down the sidewalk toward the restaurant and sees her. She stops in front of the door and stares at her. Casey doesn't see her and just keeps watching Derek and tries to listen to the driver who is talking in the phone with his back towards her. Just as she was about to lift the pot, she sees Kendra and smiles. Kendra just gives her a weird look and goes inside. Not far behind, Sam, who is still sitting in the van, is going insane from what she is doing.

Back at the restaurant, Kendra walks up to Derek. When he sees her he smiles and puts his paper down. "Did you offend someone?" asks Kendra without a hello or without even sitting down. Derek gives her a questioning look. "Why?" he asks. "It looks like someone is taking revenge on you," she said turning her head towards the window. He turns to look at what she is looking at and sees Casey pouring noodles all over his car.

**I hope you liked it. I also hope it wasn't confusing. I kept going back and forth between scenes. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 4 coming soon!! Look forward to something new coming out soon.**


	4. Caught, The Chase and Compromise

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Sorry if it may have spelling mistakes that I didn't correct. I was typing really fast. I hope to start another story soon. So stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**SILENCE**

Chapter 4: Caught, The Chase and Compromise

_**Previously:**_  
**Back at the restaurant, Kendra walks up to Derek. When he sees her he smiles and puts his paper down. "Did you offend someone?" asks Kendra without a hello or without even sitting down. Derek gives her a questioning look. "Why?" he asks. "It looks like someone is taking revenge on you," she said turning her head towards the window. He turns to look at what she is looking at and sees Casey pouring noodles all over his car.**

Derek gets up from his seat and pushes Kendra into the seat. "Wait for me." As he darts outside. "I'll be back right away." Casey is still pouring the noodles onto his car with her back towards him. Derek grabs the pot from her and throws it on the ground. She looks at him very smugly. Not far from them Sam lifts his head up from the steering wheel. Derek looks at Casey in bewilderment. "I'll treat you to dinner." She motions. "What…what are you doing?" he yells at her and pulls her into the car. "Get in the car. I'm taking you to the police." He shuts the door behind her. Sam sees this and tries to unbuckle himself but is having trouble. Derek runs to the other side of his car as his driver comes up to him. "Mr. CEO, I'm sorry." "You're fired." He answers him in anger and gets in the car. Sam finally twisted the seatbelt from him and gets out of the van. He runs after them but they already drove off, so he runs back to the van and tries to turn it on. "No way!" He tries and tries again to start it. Derek and Casey are speeding down the road. Derek still fuming starts talking. "I really don't understand. Didn't you go to school or something?" he glances at her. "Don't you know anything about manners?" Casey looks at him mad and gasps. "You are the one without manners!" she motions. "Uncle John only wanted to save you money. That's why he clocks in and out right on time. The card machine is next to his desk, did you know that?" Derek exhales. "You think you've got guts." He says. "so that's why you're taking revenge on me, huh? Why didn't you tell your friend to work harder?" Casey looks at him in disbelief. "It's because you are blind, you can't see the good people." She motions angrily. Derek looks over at her and stops her hands. "Hand..hand gestures. I don't understand what you are doing." She takes her hands away. "You are the one who is wrong." She motions furiously. Then she sits back in the seat also fuming as they stop on the stop light. Derek closes his eyes and breaths deeply, rubbing his eyes. Casey looks over at him smug. People in the next car look over and laugh pointing fingers. She takes out her cell phone that Sam gave her and types in a message. She shows Derek. "You better wash your car soon. Once dries it's hard to get it off." She takes back the phone. _No way, this can't be so coincidental. _Derek thought looking away from the phone. Casey smiles smugly.

Somewhere in the distance, Sam is trying to get through the traffic in the van. He honks at the cars and looks from side to side looking for Casey. He was getting really frustrated with the car inform of him. Finally he was able to pass the car and Sam zoomed off. Casey and Derek sat silently in the car as the car was washed at the car wash. Sam was driving frantically, when the red light came on. He pressed the breaks with all his might. Just then he saw a very old man taking 1 inch steps, crossing the road, as the light turned green. "What? I can't believe this." Sam gets out of the car and hurries to help the man cross faster. "Come on. Be careful. Come on." He gets him far enough. "Be careful ok? Bye Bye." And Sam runs back to the van. "The evidence is gone." Casey shows Derek her cell phone where she typed the message. "The police can't do anything now." Derek looks at her as she continues to smile smugly. Derek looks away and smirks. Casey looked over and was about to open the car door, when he locked it. She looks at him in shock. Derek sighs. "Who said we were going to the police?" he says. Casey stares. "We can change our direction." Derek continues looking at her. Derek bends towards her reaching toward her. Casey sinks into the seat shutting her eyes tightly. Derek takes her seat belt and buckles her up. He looks at her in disgust and sits back in his seat. Casey breathes deeply. "We can go. To a place. A place where no one is around." He says buckling his seat belt. She looks over at him in horror. He smirks looking at her. "And then sexual pleasure." Casey starts to fidget in her seat and breathes faster. Casey takes out her cell phone wanting to type something, but he takes it away, turns it off, and throws it in the back seat. Casey gets nervous. "Let me get out." She motions. "I really hate people interrupting me." Derek states. "especially when my hormones are in action." He continues fixing his tie and driving off again. In the distance, Sam is still looking for them and looks at his cell phone. "Casey McDonald, why aren't you calling? Where did you go?" he asks out loud. He continues to honk and drive frantically. Casey and Derek reach a point in the mountains when Derek stops the car. Derek slowly unbuckles his seat belt, sliding it between his fingers in slow motion. Casey stares in horror. Casey quickly scrambles for the door. Derek looks over. Casey opens the door and tries to get out. Realizing that the seat belt is still holding her she reaches to release herself and Derek reaches past her causing her to cringe back again shutting her eyes. His face was 2 inches away from hers and she could feel it on her cheek. She felt the release of the belt and gasps opening her eyes. Derek sits back in his seat smirking. "The view is pretty good." He says casually. "The atmosphere is not bad. It really is a good time for sexual pleasure." Casey looks at him furiously. "But. It's too bad." Derek continues. "I'll just have to hold back for now." He said looking over at her. She raises her hand to slap him but her grabs it. "What? Don't tell me you are regretting?" He says. Casey stares and pulls her arm away from his. She stomps out of the car. She slams the door shut and walks around the car to leave. Derek gets out and runs to stand in front of her. She stops and Derek looks at her. "I haven't finished talking. I don't like it when people just stand up and leave." Casey doesn't look up at him. "I don't care if you really hate me." He continues. He takes her shoulders and turns her toward him. "Can we just forget about this whole thing?..If you don't look at my mouth, how would you know what I'm saying? He asks her. He lifts her chin with his hand while the other is on her shoulder, but she closes her eyes and then opens them.

A moment passes between them. Casey looks at his eyes, and Derek at hers with his hand still lingering at her chin and the other on her shoulder. Slowly he lowers his hand from her face and looks at her with a confused expression. Casey stares calmly at him. Suddenly she has a flashback.

**Flashback**

Little Derek lifts his arms toward the night sky and makes the lucky star sign as little Casey sits behind him and watches.

Little Casey stands on the roof of the hospital liftin her arms to the sky making the Lucky star sigh by herself.

**End of Flashback**

Derek continues to stare at Casey with the same confused expression on his face. Suddenly he has a flashback.

**Flashback**

Derek gives his coat to Casey on a cool night when they were sitting on the roof of the hospital.

Derek and Casey stand leaning on a huge tree with their eyes closed in the hospital park.

**End of Flashback**

Casey hears the words again _'You can call it Lucky Star. As long as you and the people of Lucky Star have loved each other before. They will then live inside here forever.'_

**I hope you liked it. I also hope it wasn't confusing. I kept going back and forth between scenes. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 5 coming soon!! Look forward to something new coming out soon.**


	5. Alone, Awkward, Hurt

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Sorry if it may have spelling mistakes that I didn't correct. I was typing really fast. I hope to start another story soon. So stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**SILENCE**

Chapter 5: Alone, Awkward, Hurt

_**Previously:**_  
**Casey hears the words again **_**'You can call it Lucky Star. As long as you and the people of Lucky Star have loved each other before. They will then live inside here forever.'**_

The moment continues with them not taking their eyes off each other. Derek slowly lifts his hand toward her face, but suddenly stops when a car passes by honking. They both look over. "So you can hear." Derek says looking at her. She looks at him jogging over after the car that just passed and stops when it doesn't stop. Derek walks up behind her. "Looks like our pact failed." He says. He sighs. "The light breeze of a summer day." He looks around. :and a beautiful view." He turns toward her again but her back is toward him. "Walking down the mountain seems like a nice option." He smirks. Casey exhales and stomps off. As she walks down the mountain, Derek drives by her. "Get in the car." He offers. She stops. Then walks off again. Derek drives up to her again. "Are you really planning to walk the whole way by yourself?" he asks her. Casey slows down but instantly picks up her pace and continues to walk. Derek continues to drive next to her for a moment. "Alright then, I hope you have fun walking." Derek waves and drives off. Casey stops, then runs after him waving for him to stop. Derek looks at his rear view mirror but doesn't see her running. Casey stops and looks around her and exhales in frustration. Derek pulls out his cell phone and dials a numer.

"Hello, this is Toronto Taxi." The person on the other line says.  
"In 30 minutes, I want a car waiting in Ontario Mountain, Bamboo Lake." Says Derek to the person.

Back at the restaurant, Kendra sits sipping at her cup of coffee. She flips her cell around in her hand. Derek runs up to the door of the restaurant and goes in. "I'm sorry." He states flatly. "Didn't you say you'll be back right away?" Kendra asked disappointed. He looks at her for a minute and sits down across from her. "I'm starving to death." She throws at him. "You still haven't eaten?" Derek asks in disbelief. "It's awkward to eat alone." She states. Derek states and gets up. "Let's go." Kendra gets up. "Where to?" she asks in anticipation. He looks over and says "Mama Venturi's Kitchen." Kendra smiles. On the mountain, Casey slowly descends the mountain. She's tired and her muscles ache all over. She stops for a second. She looks at the sky and sees that it will soon be getting dark. Her stomach grumbles and she sighs putting arms around it. She sees the whistle around her neck and takes it in her hands and hears a voice. _'I don't know how long you are going to live, but no matter what happens, use that to call me, and I will come for sure. For sure.' _ Casey brought the whistle to her mouth an blew with all her might. On the road, Sam is still driving frantically, looking for her.

Sam runs into the house as his father is sitting by the window on his rocking chair, reading newspaper. "Casey!" Sam runs around the house calling. Uncle John looks at him. "What's wrong?" "Did Casey come home yet?" Sam asks his dad. "Where did she go?" asks Uncle John. "If I knew that, why would I ask you?" Sam snaps at him and runs out the house again. Uncle John gets up and yells through the window. "Tell me what's wrong!" Sam looks from side to side down the street and then starts running to look for her. On the mountain, Casey continues to walk slowly and whistle weakly. Casey gets frustrated and stops walking and whistling, standing in the middle of the road. Just then a taxi drives by and stops by her, Casey smiles.

Back at Derek's luxurious house, he and Kendra sit at the dining table. "Mama Venturi, you can stop now." Kendra calls to the kitchen. "All the dishes are enough to last me a week." "Let her cook, she likes being busy." Derek told her. "Come Kendra, hurry up and eat." Mrs. Venturi says as she brings in another pot of food. "You must be starving. No need to be courteous." She says sitting down across from Derek. "I'll start then." Kendra said piling the food on her plate. "Mama Venturi, your skill, is really good." Kendra states in excitement as she tried the first bite of meat. "It's so yummy." Abby (Mama Venturi or Mrs. Venturi) smiles in delight. Then the door slams and Abby says. "Ah, George is here." She smiles and gets up to greet him. "You're back." Abby says to George. "George." Says Kendra standing up to face him. "Why did you come home for dinner? Why didn't you tell me?" he asks her. Kendra smiles shyly. "Sorry it was unplanned.". Abby smiles and looks at her husband in anticipation. "Have you eaten yet? At least eat a little. I'll cook you another dish." She turned toward the kitchen but George stopped her. "Abby, I only came home to get something. I need to leave straight away." He stated flatly. Abby looked at him disappointed. She looked and Kendra and Kendra looked down. "At least eat a little bit." Abby begged. "I made your favorite dish." Derek interrupted. He's been sitting silently the whole time. "Mom, dad said he needs to leave straight away." There was an awkward silence in the room. Kendra looked up and smiled. "George, We haven't had a drink together for a long time." She skipping to his side and grabbing his arm. "Let's go and have a drink ok?" George smiled. "If you're accompanying me, then I'll stay." Abby skipped to pull out his chair. Kendra sat back and Abby called. "Emily! Housekeeper Emily! Take out the best wine. And prepare 4 glasses." George sat down at the table as Abby cleaned up around him.

In the night, Sam was still running around looking for Casey. He was out of breath. He decided to go home and wait. He sat by the gate waiting for her. After a while Casey came in and shut the gate. Sam jumped up looking at her. Casey looked at him and stared. "where were you?" Sam asked. "Did you forget about everything when you went with that pretty boy?" Casey looked at him furious. "I was left alone on Ontario Mountain." She motioned. "I was scared to death and you're yelling at me." Sam looked in shock. Casey started to stomp away, but Sam grabbed her. "Ontario Mountain? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Sam asked anxiously. Casey pulled out the whistle and quoted with her gestures. "As long as you whistle, I'll come no matter how far you are. I made my throat sore blowing it. Where were you?" Casey was frustrated. "I'm sorry." Sam looked apologetic. "That's only a whistle. You could have called my cell." He said pointing at his cell phone. "Why didn't you call me?" Casey stared at the cell phone and remembered that Derek turned it off and threw it in the back seat of his car. "This is pissing me off." She gestured. "Forget it, don't be angry." Sam coaxed. "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow. Okay?" He put his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "No. Tomorrow I will definitely get it back." With that she stomped off inside the house with Sam staring after in amazement.

"You said it, don't take it back." Said Kendra sitting on the couch talking to George. "George doesn't kid around." He answered. Abby came in with a plate of cut fruit in her hands and set it on the coffee table in front of them "Here, eat fruit, eat some fruit." "Thank you" Kendra said politely. "What were you talking about before?" asked Abby sitting by Kendra. "Who's playing around?" "George agreed to take a photo for our front page." Said Kendra. "Front page? When?" "This Wednesday." Abby looked a little shocked. "Wednesday? So fast. I won't be able to get ready in time. Kendra, can it be later?" Abby turned to Kendra. George finally spoke. "I'll be the one who is going to be on the front page. What are you getting ready for?" Abby looked hurt. Kendra felt awkward. "Wh..What I m..meant is..I need to help you prepare your clothing." Abby corrected. "And you should maybe go fix up your hair a little." She said with a faint smile. "Enough." George interrupted. "Kendra, I still have some business to attend to. You guys can talk." He got up and left. "George take care." Kendra said standing up. Abby got up and stepped toward him two steps looking extremely hurt. Sam went to pour the hot water for the tea and almost burnt himself, while Casey was explaining to Uncle John what had happened. "In the end, there was no point in going to the police. There was no evidence." She gestured excitedly. John nodded and patted her hand. "Casey. I am not angry anymore, so you have to listen to me. From tomorrow onwards, don't go make trouble for them." Casey was furious. "But he left me alone on the mountain." "Exactly. Who knows what else he might do." Casey stood. "I'm not scared." John stood up too. "I'm scared. Did you know that you are Uncle John's precious Casey? You have to listen to me." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. In the back, Sam peeked from behind the door of the kitchen. "Or else I might have a heart attack." He cringed and held his heart dramatically. Casey smiled and hugged him. "Right? You don't want to see that. So you have to listen to me." In the process, Sam was preparing noodles for dinner. He covered the bowl with a National Geographic magazine and noticed a sheet of paper sticking out. He pulled it out and saw a phone number in it. It said, Derek Venturi 561-5446. _Isn't this the phone number of that boy from the hospital?_ Sam thought.

**I hope you liked it. I also hope it wasn't confusing. I kept going back and forth between scenes. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 6 coming soon!! Look forward to something new coming out soon.**


	6. Saving those in trouble

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Sorry if it may have spelling mistakes that I didn't correct. I was typing really fast. I hope to start another story soon. So stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**SILENCE**

Chapter 6: Saving those in trouble

_**Previously:**_  
**In the process, Sam was preparing noodles for dinner. He covered the bowl with a National Geographic magazine and noticed a sheet of paper sticking out. He pulled it out and saw a phone number in it. It said, Derek Venturi 561-5446. **_**Isn't this the phone number of that boy from the hospital?**_** Sam thought.**

**Flashback**

Little Derek hurriedly wrote down his number on a sheet of paper and shoved it to Casey. He hobbled toward the exit "Remember to call me." He said over his shoulder.

Casey running after his car. She fell on the ground crying. Sam ran around the corner and saw her laying on the ground.

Casey sat with the note in her hands by the phone. Casey picked up the phone and dialed the number. Sam was peeking behind the door. "Hello? Hello?" came a voice from the other line. Casey struggled trying to make some sort of noise. But she hurriedly hung up. She sat very still then left with the paper still by the phone. Sam came and dialed the number. "Hello?" came the voice on the other line again. "I'm Derek Venturi. Plastered leg. I am Derek Venturi." Sam quietly hung up and looked at the paper. "Derek Venturi." He quickly put the paper into his pocket when he heard footsteps.

**End of Flashback**

_At the time I remember I saw Casey run after that car. She was so sad and unwilling to part with him. Even thought She could not talk, she still mustered up the courage and called him. He was that important to Casey. I couldn't let Casey feel anymore pain._ Sam put the paper in his pocket. "So alright, come and eat noodles." He said carrying the plates to the dining table. "Come here, stop annoying her ok?" He said to his father." She's hungry. Ignore him. Come." He pushed her in a seat. He squatted beside her as she ate. "Yummy!" Casey said. "Eat." He got up and looked at his father who was smiling and nodding. Sam squatted down again. He stares at her. She shoved a mouthful of noodles into his mouth laughing.

"Thank you Mama Venturi, it was delicious." Kendra said walking with Abby toward Derek. He was sitting at a computer working. "Kendra, you're really not going to stay here for the night?" Abby asked. "I want to, but I have to go back and draft pieces." "You're working so hard." They turned to Derek. "Derek." Abby called. "Kendra is leaving." Derek instantly got up. "I'll take you." "No need. You should get some rest. Just call a taxi for me." She said smiling. Derek reached into his pocket for the phone. "The suit George was wearing was really nice." Kendra told Abby casually. Derek dialed the number. "I want to call a taxi….0935615446…5615446 at London. "I really don't understand Derek. His cell phone number is so hard to remember. Why doesn't he change it?" Kendra asked Abby after hearing Derek say it to the phone. Abby smiled and looked toward him. "That number is our old house's number. After our home number changed he chose that number especially because of an old friend." She turned back to Kendra. They were silent for a minute. "He never told me." Kendra said. They both looked over at Derek. "Ok" he said and hung up. Kendra, Derek, and Abby walked to the door. "If you have time, come over." Abby said. "Derek, make sure you see Kendra get on the taxi. Make sure she gets on safely. Kendra call us after you get home." "Ok no problem." "Take care. Bye bye." Derek and Kendra walked to the street as Abby stood at the door and watched. "Kendra is really getting prettier" she said quietly to herself. "Derek should marry her soon. One more person at home will make it livelier."

In Toronto at the company, Derek sat dazed. "Mr. CEO, the president just called." His secretary said over the intercom. "He wants you to go to his office." Derek got up and left. Outside, Casey peeked from the corner of the building toward the entrance where the security stood. She stood thinking for a second then decided to go in. She lowered her head and put her hands by her face covering it. The security guard looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She went inside and bumped into another security guard. She lifted her head and smiled widely. "My cell." She gestured. "He shook his head. She pulled out a paper pad and wrote down a message giving it to him. "I only wanted to get my cell phone back." "You should give up miss." He told her. "For our meal, I can't let you in. Please." He gestured to the door. Casey's smile vanished. She stepped back outside. She walked slowly thinking. _Medium class managers. You fired 17 of them._ Casey stomped her foot and started walking.

Derek sat lazily on the couch of the presidents office. "It doesn't matter if you are showing off your power. As long as you take responsibility for your actions." Said the president. (aka George Derek's dad.) "I won't care. "But how can you fire your Uncle David?" He looked toward Derek. Derek got up and walked over to his dad. "If Mr. President, you are talking about Financial Manager David Davis, the one whose account is unclear, the one who steals the company's money." George turned to him abruptly glaring.

**Flashback**

David slammed his folder on the CEO's desk and stormed out. John stood up from his place. "Mr. Davis." David turned toward the CEO and muttered. "What a creep."

**End of Flashback**

"I think I fired him" Derek continued. "not because of pride." He shook his head. "It's the CEO's responsibility." Derek put his hands in his pocket. George stepped closer to Derek with a disbelieving expression. "David Davis stole money? You better have evidence. Don't make me lose face at the President's meeting." Derek smirked. "Mr. President. You can place your trust in the CEO you personally trained." George smirked. "Derek. I hope that pride isn't the only thing you inherited from me." He turned around. "Sunshine's shops are under construction but there are still some problems. You should go and take a look in the next few days." "Yes" Derek answered him blankly. "The construction plan should be in the possession of the construction executive." George continued. "Yes."

Casey walked slowly by the company's garage security and stopped. She looked over and noticed that the security guard was preoccupied with the newspaper so she stuck into the garage. Derek walked through the company as the workers stood and greeted him. "Hello Mr. President." "Is the executive around?" Derek asked one of the workers. He looked over as on short looking man ran up to him.  
"Yes Mr. CEO."  
"Is the Construction plan for Sunshine ready?"  
"It has just been finished." The man ran to his desk and got it. Across from him was a desk with a clocking in machine. Derek remembered the conversation with Uncle John.

**Flashback**

_"Mr. Weyman, how far is your desk from the clocking machine? 10 minutes?  
"Mr. CEO, I.."  
"It's the same for in the morning then. You clock in at 8 and then walk to your desk. That also takes 10 minutes. So everyday you've wasted 20 minutes of the company's time."_

**End of Flashback**

Derek stared at the desk grinding his teeth. Inside the garage, Casey was looking in the back windows of every black Cadillac searching for her phone. She then found it and smiled happily. She tried the door, but someone grabbed her arm. "Thief, what are you doing?" Casey looked frantic. She pointed toward the phone. "She keeps denying it, but it's against the law." The man said on his phone. "I sent her to the police station immediately." The secretary on the other line nodded as if he could see. "Ok. After you've finished. Return to the company."

Derek walked out of his office buttoning his suit jacket. The secretary came up to him.  
"Mr. CEO."  
"Is the car ready?"  
"I'm sorry, but something happened to the car." Derek looked at her.

Casey was writing on her pad of paper at the police station. "I was not stealing the car." The officer wrote. The man that caught her slammed his hands on the table.  
"But I clearly saw."  
"wait. Wait." The officer stopped him looking at Casey.  
"why did you go there?"  
"I can hear you." Casey motioned.  
"I know you can hear me. This questioning is really hard to do."  
"Officer, don't give her sympathy just because she is mute." The man said. "There are a lot of crime organizations which all use these kinds of tricks to commit crimes."

Casey stood up furiously. "You are going too far." She gestured.  
"Calm down Miss." The officer got up, "don't be so irrational."  
"I really wasn't going to steal the car." Casey persisted.  
"What is she saying now?" the officer asked looking over at the man who also stood up.

Just then Sam ran in. "She said she wasn't stealing the car." He said standing beside her. "She said, my phone is missing, it's in the car." He looked over. "Her phone was in the car, she wasn't stealing it."  
"What a joke." The man said. "How could her phone get in my boss's car?"  
"Because she wasn't content." Said Derek walking in casually.  
"Mr. CEO." The man said.  
"What do you mean?" the officer asked looking at him. "Who are you?"  
"The owner of the car." Said Derek flatly. He walked around the officer, pushed Sam aside and wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder. "And I am also her ex-boyfriend." Sam and Casey looked at him in shock as Derek smirked.

**Preview of next chapter**

"Is it for me?" Kendra asked Derek. He handed her a small velvet box. "Why are you giving me a ring?" Derek looked at her. "Just take it as a proposal of marriage." Kendra lifted her hand and gave the box to him. Derek carefully slipped the ring on her finger as she smiled brightly.

Derek held Casey close pulling her head on his shoulder in front of the officer and smiled. Sam looked after him. "Did it really have to come to this?" Casey shrugged his arm off her shoulder causing his watch to fall on the ground. "Because of a lost love you were jailed." Derek stared at the watch then at Casey. "was it really worth it?" Derek lifted his watch off the ground. "I was being nice and helping you. And you treat me like this." "She is not your ex-girlfriend." Sam stated leaning against Derek's car as he sat inside ignoring him. "She is my future wife. Ok? Are we clear?"

A bunch of people were fighting on the street beating up Sam. Casey ran to his side protecting him. She was hit too. She treated his wounds. "does it hurt?" "Of course it hurts." Sam smiled. "Will you ever let me hug you? Ever since I was little my mom never hugged me." Casey hugged Sam and he smiled. "Ever since I was little my never kissed me." He leaned toward her. She grabbed his lips between her fingers. He cringed. "I am a Patient." She looked at him questioningly. He lowered his head. She bent, kissed his forehead and ran off leaving him rubbing that place.

**I hope you liked it. I also hope it wasn't confusing. I kept going back and forth between scenes. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 7 coming soon!! Look forward to something new coming out soon.**


End file.
